


I've Got You

by nekluvshp



Series: I Love the Way/I've Got You [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekluvshp/pseuds/nekluvshp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Prequel to I Love the Way} <br/>How Harry and Draco got started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Despite being the first part of the serious, I actually wrote it last.

Harry was viciously scrubbing his teeth with his toothbrush. He HAD to get that taste out of his mouth. He still couldn’t believe he agreed to give Ginny oral sex, especially after he smelled her. But that wasn’t the taste he was trying to abolish, no, the vomit seemed to have gotten rid of that well enough. 

 

After spitting and rinsing, Harry put his toothbrush back in its slot and made his way to his bed. He felt a shudder of disgust run through him as he sat down and he was afraid he might have to make a return trip to the toilet. 

 

He wasn’t even sure what it was that made her smell and taste so bad. Something about it was just off to him and he couldn’t figure out what. What he did know though, was that he wouldn’t be doing that again for a very, very long time. 

 

Even sex wasn’t as great as everyone else made it seem like it was supposed to be. They had only been going out for a week when she asked Harry if he wanted to try it out. Of course, being a hormonal, teenage boy, he jumped at the chance. 

 

At first Harry had just thought he was new to it and it was expected to be bad at the beginning. But after a month now, he knew he either was doing something wrong or there was something wrong with him. He just didn’t seem to like sex all that much. 

 

Harry laid in bed for over an hour, unable to find the comfort of sleep. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he sat up. It seemed he was more traumatized than he originally thought. 

 

Being careful not to wake his dorm mates, Harry got out of bed and crept toward the door. It creaked a bit as he pulled it open but there was no indication that it woke any of them up. 

 

He didn’t really know where he was going and he didn’t have the map with him so he could watch for teachers or Filch. But Harry didn’t care at the moment. In fact, he’d welcome the distraction from the thoughts the plagued his mind. 

 

After what had to have been a good two hours wandering around the castle, luckily without being caught, Harry found himself near the potions classroom. He couldn’t remember walking through the entrance hall though so he figured he must’ve taken a passageway that bypassed it. 

 

As he was lost in his thoughts, Harry reached out his right hand and ran it along the smooth stone wall. His head tilted back and he heaved a sigh as he went around a corner and smacked into something soft, but very solid. 

 

“What the fuck? Potter?” An angry voice said. 

 

Harry sat up from the sprawled position he’d landed in when he fell to see a disheveled Malfoy sitting a few feet from him. Just his luck, he didn’t run into any teachers so of course he had to run into Malfoy of all people. 

 

“I’m not in the mood, Malfoy!” Harry said as he hauled himself up from the floor. 

 

“And you think I am?” The blonde retorted as he stood up in a more graceful manor than the other boy. 

 

“I said; save it!” Harry reiterated and ran both his hands through his hair in frustration. _Why exactly am I_ this _frustrated though?_

 

Malfoy leaned against the wall and said, “Well someone needs to get laid.”

 

“I already did. And can you fucking read minds or something?”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. You’re telling me that you just got laid and you’re still this tense?” Malfoy asked. 

 

“That’s exactly what I’m trying to get my fucking mind off of!” Harry screeched, his voice echoing through the corridor. 

 

A moment later, Malfoy pulled out his wand. Naturally, Harry whipped his out as well and pointed it directly at the blonde’s heart. 

 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, Potter. I’m just casting a silencing charm so you don’t wake the entire bloody school.” He said with a roll of his eyes. 

 

Ever cautious, Harry didn’t put his wand away until the other had. 

 

“Now, you were saying?”

 

“Why the fuck am I still here talking to you?” Harry asked himself out loud and turned to make his way back toward GryffindorTower. 

 

“The Weaselette that bad in bed, huh?” Malfoy called after him. 

 

Harry spun back around and glared at the other boy. _How the hell does he know?_

 

“I see you’re angry enough to want to protect her honor, but you’re not denying it.” Malfoy stated, smirk firmly in place. 

 

Again, Harry's hands tore through his hair and he tugged on it rather harshly. “You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, Malfoy!”

 

“Ah, maybe it’s you who can’t perform then?” He questioned. 

 

“How the bloody hell do you know all this stuff?!”

 

Malfoy chuckled. “It’s really not that hard to figure out. You had sex but you’re still tense. Obviously that means you didn’t get off so I figured one of you must be bad at it.” He said with a shrug. 

 

“What? And you’re some kind of sex god?” Harry asked incredulously. 

 

“Maybe not a god… but pretty damn close.” Malfoy smugly replied. “Practice does make perfect. Maybe you just need to find someone more experienced.”

 

Harry looked up at Malfoy and realized that he seemed to be much closer than he had been a few minutes ago. 

 

“Is that an offer, Malfoy?” Harry asked, expecting Malfoy to either deny it immediately or freak out on him for being a sick fuck. 

 

“Do you want it to be an offer, Potter?” He gave Harry a feral grin. 

 

Harry couldn’t help but stare wide eyed at the other boy. Draco bloody Malfoy just propositioned him, another guy. 

 

Before Harry had the chance to think of a reply, Malfoy grabbed his arm and crushed their mouths together. A tongue forced its way into his mouth when he gasped in shock. He gasped again when he realized his tongue was moving too. 

 

Fireworks were going off in his mind and he found himself leaning closer to the older boy. He couldn’t believe how great it was. Kissing Ginny had never felt this good… _and holy shit I’m getting hard._

 

Harry’s arms went around the blonde’s neck as a set of arms wrapped around his waist. He was pulled flush against the other’s body and felt a hard length pressing into his. 

 

Then Malfoy was grinding their hips together and Harry detached his mouth to let out a moan of, “Fuck, Malfoy.” 

 

“So you like that, do you?” He asked teasingly. 

 

“Fuck yeah.” Harry replied and started rolling his hips as well. He whined when Malfoy suddenly pulled away. 

 

“Don’t worry; I’m not going to leave you. That would be cruel for both of us.” He said, taking Harry's hand and pulling him down the hall toward a door. He opened it and yanked Harry in before locking the door and putting up another silencing charm. 

 

Harry was shoved up against the door and the blonde’s mouth was back on his, nipping, sucking, licking and he was kissing back with equal fervor. He was lifted up and he wrapped his legs around the other’s thin waist. 

 

Malfoy pulled away from Harry's mouth and started moving down his neck when he started grinding again. “Malfoy.” Harry moaned when his pulse point was sucked harshly. 

 

There was suddenly a hard bite to his throat and Harry yelped. “I think for the time being, we can use out first names, Harry.” Malfoy said. 

 

“Ok, Draco.” He responded breathlessly. The blonde’s mouth immediately went back to leaving love bites on Harry's neck. 

 

A pair of hands suddenly pulled Harry's shirt up, revealing his hardened nipples. One was caught between lips and teeth while the other was skillfully pinched and rolled between a thumb and forefinger. Ginny had never played with his nipples before.

 

Harry arched up into the feeling and grabbed platinum blonde hair with one hand. The other clutched a pale, pajama-clad shoulder. All the while their hips never stopped moving. 

 

“Draco.” Harry moaned low in his throat and threw his head back against the wooden surface behind him. 

 

“I’m going to fuck you.” Draco stated as he pulled away from Harry's chest and pulled off the brunette’s shirt, tossing it somewhere out of his vision. 

 

Harry moaned again and felt his release closing in on him already. 

 

“You like that idea?” He asked as he slowed his grinding and start undoing the button and zip on the other boy’s jeans. Why the hell was Harry fully dressed at this time of night anyway?

 

A needy whimper escaped his throat at the thought of another _cock_ being inside him. He wasn’t even entirely sure how they were going to go about doing this. Sure he knew the basics from things he’d read or heard from other people but putting the theory into practice was another thing entirely. 

 

A slick finger suddenly slid into his arse and he tensed. He looked down at his body to see that he was completely naked. So was Draco, but neither of them had moved. _Oh right, magic!_

 

Draco's free hand moved to rub Harry's lower back. “Relax, Harry. Or this is going to hurt far worse.” He soothed. 

 

Harry's eyes, which had clamped shut when the finger entered him, opened up to see concern filled gray eyes watching him. The fact that Draco seemed to care whether or not he was being hurt helped put him at ease. 

 

As Harry felt his body relax, the finger inside him finally started to move, twisting and pumping. Another finger joined in when he moaned at the feeling. Then, before he knew it, there were three fingers buried deep in his ass, working him open for something larger. 

 

Draco pulled away from the slow kiss he had initiated some time between the second and third finger and suddenly rammed his fingers farther into Harry. The brunette arched off the door and screamed in pleasure. 

 

Harry suddenly grabbed Draco's wrist and stopped its movement. “Now!” He demanded. That jab to his prostate had him so close to coming, now he wanted more. 

 

Dropping Harry's legs and stepping away from him, Draco turned and gestured to the room behind him. “Pick a desk.” 

 

It was only then that Harry realized they were in the potions class room. His worst class, his least favorite professor… an idea suddenly formed in his mind and he sauntered cockily across the room. 

 

Draco, being the conniving Slytherin that he was, knew exactly what Harry had in mind and followed him over to Snape’s desk. He just hoped the man never found out or they were both going to get knocked into next year. 

 

When Harry stopped in front of the large desk, he felt a hand on the middle of his back pushing him forward. He bent over it, spreading his legs and arching his back to lift his arse as he went. Behind him he heard Draco groan at the sight. 

 

Hands gripped his hips tightly and something prodded his entrance. “You ready, Harry?” Draco asked, rubbing himself against the quivering hole.

 

“Do it.” He said and pushed himself backwards trying to get that cock inside of him. The hands held him tight as his body was breached for the first time and burning pain exploded in his backside. It was slow going but eventually Harry felt the other boy’s hips against his own ass. 

 

“Merlin you’re tight, Harry.” Draco panted as he waited for the younger to adjust to the feeling of being filled.

 

After a few minutes, Harry experimentally tightened his inner muscles and rocked forward slightly. He heard a pleasured hiss from behind him before the cock inside him pulled out and slowly pushed back in. 

 

“You feel so good.” Draco murmured as he kept up the slow pace. “Do you feel it yet?”

 

Harry nodded against the desk and moaned. He could feel it alright. Now he just wanted Draco to hit that spot inside him that made him scream before. He started pushing back, angling his hips and lifting himself onto his toes trying to find it. 

 

“There!” He screamed when Draco suddenly thrust harder and that much deeper. “Again.” He pleaded.

 

Now that he had found what he was looking for, Draco held the brunette’s hips tighter and started pounding into him, aiming for the bundle of nerves. 

 

Harry's hands moved to grip the other side of the desk as his cock stated rubbing against the smooth, highly polished side of the wood under him. “Oh fuck… fuck Draco… ngh…” 

 

Draco leaned down as close to Harry's ear as he could get while continuing his movements. “That’s right… Harry. Come; let me… feel you tighten… around me…” He gasped and moaned. He bit down on the bare shoulder in front of him and Harry screamed.

 

“Draco!” His seed splattered his stomach and the side of the desk. The blonde behind him kept thrusting, his rhythm erratic, as Harry became impossibly tight around him. 

 

“Yes, Harry!” He moaned as he stilled and emptied himself inside the smaller boy before collapsing on top of him. 

 

Harry groaned as he felt the length inside him soften and the other’s boy come start leaking out around it. But Merlin did he feel good.

 

When Draco stood and pulled out a few moments later, Harry slid to the floor in a boneless heap. He glanced up at the desk to see the white liquid dripping down it and he didn’t care that Snape was probably going to kill him if he ever found out. 

 

“You ok, Harry?” Draco asked as he crouched down next to him, half dressed. 

 

Harry looked up at him, green eyes still glazed over. He opened his mouth to reply and it took him a few tries to get more than a few squeaks out. By the time he managed to find his voice, he forgot what he had been trying to say, so instead he asked, “Can we do that again sometime?”

 

Draco actually smiled at him. “Definitely.” He reached out a hand to help the dark haired boy off the floor. 

 

After they dressed and cleaned up, they went their separate ways back to their own dormitory. 

 

~!~

 

It was a week later that Harry received his first note from Draco. It wasn’t anything special, all it said was: _Meet me at the Room of Requirement at 11 tonight. ~DM_

 

Harry had stuck it in a page of his potions book and forgot about it until much later.

 

The Room of Requirement became their regular meeting place. Though sometimes one of them would feel like being risky and would sneak into the other’s dorm. More often than not, Harry was doing the sneaking.

 

~!~

 

Harry collapsed on Draco's chest, breathing heavily. A familiar feeling of guilt washed over him but he pushed it back to deal with later. 

 

“Draco, you’ve got to stop hiding your notes in my books.” Harry said after their pounding hearts and ragged breaths returned to normal. “I missed the one you somehow got in my transfiguration book and it fell out. I just barely managed to snatch it up before Ron did.”

 

Draco rolled over and pinned Harry beneath him. “I like seeing your reactions when you don’t know I’m giving them to you.” He nipped Harry's throat.

 

“You don’t even have that class with me.” Harry stated. 

 

“I know. But the next time you see me your eyes always glaze over and you move a book you’re holding or your bag to hide your hard on.” He said and licked the hollow above Harry's collarbone. 

 

“Well I don’t like having an erection in public. How would you like it if I did that to you?”

 

“Oh but Harry, you do, do that to me.” He thrust his renewed hard on against the brunette’s thigh to prove his point.

 

Harry huffed. “I don’t care. Besides, I have too many of them as it is. I’m running out of hiding places.”

 

“You mean, you keep them? All of them?” Draco asked, astonished.

 

“Yeah. I like them and some of them are pretty good wank material.” Harry replied. 

 

“Harry…” He trailed off and with the close proximity; Harry thought he felt the blonde’s heart start racing. 

 

“What?” He asked, brows furrowing. 

 

“I… are you staying for Christmas?”

 

Harry frowned. He knew Draco was being evasive but he went along with it for now. “Yup. I could go to The Burrow but Christmas here is so much more interesting. You?”

 

“Well, father is in prison for fourteen and a half more years and without him there to distract her, mother has become a little… clingy. So, yeah, I’m staying here.” Draco explained.

 

“Great!” Harry smiled and then scowled. “And stop that!” The older boy had been lightly thrusting against the one under him and instead of doing as he was told; he pushed his hips down harder. 

 

Suddenly, Draco found himself on his back and Harry rolled away from him with a huff. “I said stop it.”

 

Draco sidled up behind Harry and wrapped an arm around his waist. His hand slipped further down and gripped his half hard cock. “You know you like it.” He breathed over the smaller boy’s ear.

 

Harry bit his lip nearly hard enough to draw blood trying to suppress the sounds attempting to escape his throat as Draco stroked him to full hardness. He felt the blonde’s length slide between his cheeks and he couldn’t stop his mouth dropping open and releasing a guttural moan.

 

“See. You can’t resist, can you?” Draco licked the ear he was whispering in. Harry shook his head and turned it so he could see him. He put a hand behind Draco's head and brought their lips together.

 

“Draco.” He groaned when the blonde started rocking against him. “I want you inside me again.” He whispered as he pushed his ass harder against Draco's erection. 

 

“Yeessss.” Draco hissed. He let go of Harry's hard on, gripped the back of his knee and brought it up to his chest. “Hold it there and stick your arse out more.”

 

Harry wrapped an arm around his leg and arched his back to do as Draco said. His breath hitched and he moaned when Draco started pushing into him. 

 

“Put your leg back down.” Draco said through gritted teeth when he was fully sheathed. Harry obeyed and gasped when Draco rolled his hips. Even he could feel how much tighter he was in this position. 

 

“Harder, Draco.” Harry whimpered when all he continued to do was rock back and forth. 

 

Draco put his arm back around Harry's waist for leverage as he pulled back as far as he could with their arrangement and slammed back in, causing Harry to give a strangled cry of pleasure. 

 

“Harry… you always feel… so good. Perfect.” He panted in Harry's ear.

 

“Yeah…” Harry breathlessly agreed as he rocked back against Draco. “So good.”

 

Draco continued in the same pattern, pulling out slow and ramming back in as hard as he could until Harry was begging incoherently. 

 

“Aahhh… fa- fa… sh — ngh — shit… faster.”

 

Draco ignored his plea and sucked on the earlobe by his lips, making Harry gasp. 

 

“Please, Draco… I want… need… to come. Please.” Harry begged. He moved a hand to wrap around his cock but Draco stopped him to do it himself and finally picked up the pace until he completely stopped.

 

“You move, Harry.” Draco gasped. 

 

Immediately, Harry thrust into Draco's hand and felt the hard length in him slid out. He pulled back through Draco's hand and the blonde’s cock pushed back in.

 

Harry continued until Draco surprised him by slamming into him when he thrust back. Harry screamed when his prostate was struck. 

 

Then Draco was pounding into him and stroking him. “Come for me, Harry.”

 

Harry felt the familiar coiling in his stomach and tightening of his balls. He turned his head to look at Draco and said, “Kiss me.”

 

The moment Draco's lips were on Harry’s; he exploded and screamed his release into the older boy’s mouth. 

 

“Ha-Harry!” Draco shouted when the heat around him tightened and convulsed and he came hard inside the brunette. 

 

As they relaxed once again, Harry felt his guilt come back full force. He shook his head trying to dislodge it from his mind. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Draco asked, sensing his unease.

 

Harry sighed and whispered, “Ginny.”

 

Draco barely held back a growl at the name. “Why don’t you just break up with her?” He asked. “Clearly, you’re not happy with her.”

 

“I know.” Harry groaned unhappily. “But… I just… I don’t want her to get hurt.”

 

“I get it, you loved her.” 

 

Harry pulled forward so Draco's limp cock could slip out of him and he flipped over. “Let’s not talk about her.” He said, wanting to get his mind off his girlfriend.

 

“Agreed.” Draco said. “Why don’t we go to sleep? The room will wake us up in time to get back to our common rooms.” Harry nodded and snuggled up to the blonde.

 

~!~

 

Christmas morning, Harry woke up to a pile of presents waiting for him. He briefly wondered how the gifts got there, especially when the people they were from weren’t even in the castle. But, he forgot about it when he started looking through them to see who they were from.

 

When he got to one that said ‘From: Draco,’ a huge smile spread across his face and he set it aside to save the best for last.

 

Harry got the usual thing from everyone, a knitted sweater and homemade fudge from Mrs. Weasley, a book from Hermione, a ton of sweets from Ron, and some random trinkets from his other friends. 

 

Setting everything else aside, Harry turned to the present from Draco. He turned it in his hands a few times and shook it, trying to guess what it was. It didn’t make any sounds though. He quickly tore off the paper and was a little surprised, to say the least.

 

It was a box. Just a small, dark stained, wooden box about four inches wide, six inches long, and three inches deep. It was by no means simple though. Intricate designs were carved into and every time Harry tried to follow one, he’d loose it within seconds.

 

There was a little, metal clasp holding it closed and it clicked when Harry flipped it up. The inside was a lighter color than the outside and there were no designs.

 

However, there was something carved into the inside of the lid in handwriting that had become very familiar to him the past couple of months. It said:

 

_To Harry, love Draco_

 

Harry felt his heart start racing. _Love Draco._ Did… did Draco love him? They’d barely been together longer than two months and they weren’t even technically together.

 

When he finally managed to tear his gaze away from the message, he noticed a piece of folded parchment in the bottom. He picked it up, unfolded it, and read:

 

_Merry Christmas Harry,_

__

 

_You said you were running out of places to hide my notes so I got you this box. I know it doesn’t seem like much but it’s charmed to hold as many pieces of parchment as you need it to. There’s also a charm on the clasp so that no one else can open it besides you. That way if one of the other Gryffindors get curious, they can’t get into it._

_I hope you like it._

__

 

_Love,_

_Draco_

 

There is was again, _Love._

 

Harry glanced around the room and for the first time, was glad that all of his dorm mates had gone home for Christmas. Of course, this also meant no Ginny.

 

Just to be safe, Harry magically locked the door before searching through his books, bag, and trunk for all the notes Draco had given him so far. He managed to find ten. It wasn’t a lot but he really didn’t have any place private to keep them and it really wouldn’t have been good if someone borrowed one of his books and found any of them.

 

Once he’d put all the notes in the box, he closed it, clasped it, and buried it in his trunk. Then he put his other gifts away and got dressed for the day. 

 

Harry damn near skipped to the Great Hall for breakfast, he was so excited. 

 

When he got to the door, he searched the handful of students that stayed for the holidays, looking for a certain blonde boy. He found him almost immediately and noticed that Draco was watching him. Harry smiled and beckoned him out of the room. 

 

Draco jumped up, followed him out, and down the stairs toward the dungeons. They stopped in an alcove where Harry turned and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

“Thank you.” He said once he pulled away. “For the box.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Draco replied, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and returning his kiss from before. “And I meant it. I love you, Harry.”

 

“I… I love you too.”

 

“You’re not just saying that, are you?” Draco asked. He knew it was moving pretty fast, but he didn’t care. They’d known each other for nearly seven years now; even though they hated each other at first.

 

“You know I could never say something like that if I didn’t mean it.” Harry said, pulling the blonde closer. “I love you.”

 

“About Ginny.” Draco started after a few moments of silence. “I can wait as long as you need to end it with her. I already know I’ve got you.” 

 

“And I’ve got you.” 


End file.
